Studies have indicated that tooth decay is a natural consequence of the presence of oral bacteria (Streptococcus mutans). Specifically, it is known that bacteria S. mutans attach to the enamel surface of the tooth and, under the proper circumstances of temperature, acidity and availability of substrate, a colonization process takes place--the bacteria colony in turn creates the actual caries formation in the tooth enamel and then into the tooth structure.
Generally, it is known to immunologists that contacting a bacteria with an antibody for that bacteria, will inhibit the growth of the bacterial colony. Streptococcus mutans is present in the mouth of most human beings and it is only the level or the degree of natural resistance to this bacteria which is different in each oral cavity. Set with the conducive environmental elements, the colonization progresses at a rapid rate.
The literature reports several attempts at controlling the incidence of dental caries in a living oral cavity by active immunization, i.e. by either systemic injection or topical application of antigen in the hope of producing an effective antibody titer in said oral cavity. The results have been mixed both from the standpoint of therapeutic effect for controlling caries and the incidence of undesirable side reactions. Though the knowledge that Streptococcus mutans is the principal actor in the formation of dental caries, has been in the literature for some years, there was not available prior to this invention an acceptable immunological system that achieves the desired result dentally, yet avoids the hazards inherent in any system of active immunization. Put succinctly, researchers in the field did not see the possibilities in utilizing a passive immunization system, wherein the antibodies for Streptococcus mutans are developed exogenously and ingested through and/or applied to the oral cavity of the host animal.